Leave
by uhohchemicalspill
Summary: a songfic for JoJo's leave (get out) it's a HarryHermione fic. I HATE THIS PAIRING, so it obviously won't stay that way for long.


****

A/N Hi sorry I have not updated any of my stories in awhile. I've had a ton of finals and all that good quality junk. Anyway I was listening to this song and thought it would be a perfect song for a pairing I hate! So here it is.

Disclaimer: As you know I am NOT J.K. (I wish I were so I could meet Tommy and Rupert) and Leave (Get out) belongs to the very talented JoJo.

Leave (Get Out)

Hermione was sitting on the steps of the castle waiting for Harry. She was waiting to break up with him. A few hours before she was looking at Harry's cell phone, and saw Cho Chang's number on it. Hermione knew Harry had fancied her since third year. Then when she went to confront him she saw him making out with Cho.

Harry walked over to Hermione, sat down next to her, kissed her on the cheek, and said, "Hey Mione. How are you?"

"Don't you mean how is Cho?" Hermione said coldly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Cho Chang. You know the girl you made out with a few hours ago,"

"I...I.....I don't know what you are talking about," Harry stuttered obviously nervous.

"I'm talking about today in Hogsmeade when you and Cho were making out, in Madame Putty foots!" Hermione shouted, frustrated that he was lying to her.

"Hermione I didn't mean too I was.............................................."

"Don't even try to explain your way out of this Harry," Hermione snapped.

She put her hand into her pocket, and took out a piece of crumpled piece of parchment.

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's a song I wrote you," Hermione answered. She waved her wand, and music started playing.

Harry gulped knowing this would be bad.

Hermione started singing.

"I've been waiting all day for ya babe,  
so wont you come and sit and talk to me,  
tell me how we're gonna be together always.  
Hope you know that when it's late at night,  
hold on to my pillow tight,   
and think of how you promised me forever.  
(I never thought that anyone) could make me feel this way,  
(Now that your here boy all I want) is just the chance to say.

Get out (leave) right now, it's the end of you and me,   
it's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone,  
cause' I know about her,(who) and I wonder,( why) how I bought all the lies  
you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time(waste of time)"

By now everyone was staring at them.

"Tell me why your lookin' so confused,   
when I'm the one who didn't know the truth,  
how could you ever be so cold.  
To go behind my back and call my friend,  
boy you must of gone and bumped your head,  
because you left her number on your phone.  
(Now after all that's said and done) maybe I'm the one to blame but,  
(To think that you could be the one) well it didn't work out that way.  
Get out (leave) right now, it's the end of you and me,   
it's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone,  
cause' I know about her,(who) and I wonder,( why) how I bought all the lies  
you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time(waste of time)

I wanted you right here with me, but I have no choice you've gotta leave,  
because my heart is breaking,   
with every word I'm saying,   
I gave up everything I had, on something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry,  
no tears will fall from these eyee..eyeeee...eyyes. oooooooohhhh  
(GET OUT)"

Hermione was really getting into the music now, and didn't realize anyone watching her.

"Get out (leave) right now, it's the end of you and me,   
it's too late (now) and i can't wait for you to be gone,  
cause' I know about her,(who) and I wonder,( why) how I bought all the lies  
you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time(waste of time)

Get out (leave) right now, it's the end of you and me,   
it's too late (now) and i can't wait for you to be gone,  
cause' I know about her,(who) and I wonder,( why) how I bought all the lies  
you said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time(waste of time)

Get Out (leave) right now, it's the end of you and me,  
It's too late (now) and I cant wait for you to be gone,  
cause I know about her, (who) and I wonder (why), how I bought all the lies. You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time. (waste of time)"

When Hermione was done, she realized there was a lot of clapping, and she realized that people had been watching. Ignoring them she walked up to Harry and said, "If you are too daft to get the message, we are through," With that she walked back into the castle.

A/N So how did you like. I thought it would be better if Hermione sung it rather then normal song fics go. So like it hate it, just review please!

****


End file.
